The present invention relates to a can forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a can forming apparatus in which a punch is reciprocatingly and linearly moved in a die bore to effect deep drawing and ironing (sometimes referred to as "DI processing") on a sheet of metal such as aluminum, steel or the like, thereby forming a metallic can.
Referring to FIG. 18, a feeding mechanism of the prior art for feeding a cup-shaped can blank into a typical can forming apparatus includes a feeding mechanism 2 feeding a cup-shaped blank C into a press 1. The press 1 effects deep drawing and ironing on the cup-shaped blank C to produce a finished cup. The feeding mechanism 2 has a chute 2a which holds a plurality of the can blanks C, and allows the can blanks to drop freely. A rod 2c disposed under the chute 2a is advanced and retracted by an actuator 2b. During operation, the rod 2c is advanced to force the can blank C, held on the lower end of the chute 2a, into the press 1. At the same time, the next blank C' behind the leading blank C is allowed to drop freely along the chute 2a to the lower end of the chute 2a, placing it in position for feeding into the press 1 by the next stroke of the rod 2c.
The conventional feeding mechanism described above requires the can blank to drop into position by gravity. Such operation not only produces a high level of noise, but is also likely to produce dents and scratches by collision of the can blank C with parts of the feeding mechanism.